Raven-Symoné
Raven-Symoné Christina Pearman, '''known professionally as '''Raven-Symoné or simply Raven 'is an American actress, comedian, model, singer, songwriter, dancer, television producer, and television host, best known for her starring roles as Olivia Kendell on ''The Cosby Show, Raven Baxter in the hit Disney Channel television series That's So Raven and its successor, Raven's Home, Galleria Garibaldi in The Cheetah Girls films, and as the voice of Iridessa in the Disney Fairies franchise. Disney career Her first appearance in a Disney-related production occurred in 1990, when she made an appearance in the special The Muppets at Walt Disney World, where she sang a duet of "The Rainbow Connection" with Kermit the Frog in an attempt to cheer him up after he was separated from the other Muppets. In 2003, Symoné auditioned for the then-upcoming Disney Channel Original Series, "Absolutely Psychic". Although Symoné auditioned for the supporting role of Chelsea Daniels, she was given the role of protagonist Raven Baxter (named after her) instead, and the title of the series was consequently changed to ''That's So Raven''. That's So Raven remains Symoné's most renowned and successful role to-date. She was acknowledged with critical acclaim for her energy, natural acting skills, and contagious humor. Later in 2003, Symoné was chosen for the role of Galleria Garibaldi in the Disney Channel Original Movie, The Cheetah Girls. Symoné was critically praised for her acting and vocal talent in the first two films, but because she was filming College Road Trip, she was unavailable for the third film. Symoné has appeared in several other Disney films, including Nebula Wade in Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Princess Asana in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, Mel Porter in College Road Trip, and Iridessa in the Tinker Bell movie series. Symoné has also appeared as various recurring or guest characters in several other Disney Channel television shows, including Stephanie in The Proud Family, Monique in Kim Possible (and its related film series), Maryanne Greene and Alexandrina Quarry in Fillmore!, Raven Baxter in Cory in the House (a spin-off to That's So Raven), Amber Algoode in Sonny with a Chance, ''and Valkyrie in Guardians of the Galaxy. She also appeared as Raven Baxter in ''That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana, a crossover episode of That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and Hannah Montana. She also guest starred in the Disney Channel reality series PrankStars, ''appeared in the Bill Nye the Science Guy episode about human transportation, and guest-starred as Playground Monitor Hero in [[Higglytown Heroes|''Higglytown Heroes]]. She also played Simone in K.C. Undercover and Rhonda Johnson in the ABC TV show Black-ish. In Summer 2017, Symoné made her return to Disney Channel as the now grown-up Raven Baxter in the Disney Channel Original Series, Raven's Home. She voiced Maria Media in Big City Greens. She also played Betsy Hagg in Just Roll With It. Music Apart from having released four studio albums, Symoné has been very musically active in other Disney musical media. Symoné generally performs music within the pop/R&B and hip hop genres. In 2003, Symoné released her first soundtrack album with ''The Cheetah Girls for their debut film, and a second in 2006. On the second album, Symoné recorded a solo track entitled "Do Your Own Thing." A third soundtrack was released in 2008, however, Symoné isn't heard on the soundtrack due to the fact that she doesn't appear in the film. It is sometimes stated that Symoné was a member of The Cheetah Girls. This, however, is incorrect because Symoné was only hired for theatrical purposes, and was never intended to be part of the girl group. Later in 2003, Symoné recorded a modernized rendition of The Lion King classic, "Circle of Life," alongside Disney Channel Circle of Stars. In 2004, Symoné released the first soundtrack to her television series, That's so Raven, and a second in 2006 entitled That's so Raven Too!. On both soundtracks, Symoné's vocals are heard on the title track alongside co-stars Anneliese van der Pol and Orlando Brown. On the first soundtrack, Symoné recorded "Some Call it Magic," which remains one of her most popular songs to-date. Raven has made a vocal appearance on several other Disney soundtracks, including The Haunted Mansion, The Lion King 1½, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, Ice Princess, and College Road Trip. Disney Roles Rainbow-Raven.jpg|'''Little Girl (The Muppets at Walt Disney World) Cetus lupedus-2004544 512 384.jpg|'Nebula Wade' (Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century and Zenon: Z3) Kim_Possible_-_Monique.png|'Monique' (Kim Possible) Symone.jpg|'Raven Baxter' (That's So Raven, That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana, Cory in the House, and Raven's Home) Stephanie.jpg|'Stephanie' (The Proud Family) Galleriapromo.jpg|'Galleria Garibaldi' (The Cheetah Girls and The Cheetah Girls 2) Princess Asana.jpg|'Princess Asana' (The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement) Melanie Porter RS.jpg|'Melanie Porter' (College Road Trip) Char 39277.jpg|'Alexandria Quarry' (Fillmore!) Iridessadisneyfairy.jpeg|'Iridessa' (Disney Fairies Film Series) Amber1.jpg|'Amber Algoode' (Sonny with a Chance) Maria Media.png|'Maria Media' (Big City Greens) Trivia *In Raven's Home, Raven-Symoné's character plays the parent of Issac Brown's. In Black-ish they played siblings. **Jenifer Lewis, who plays Raven Baxter's grandmother, and Booker's great-grandmother, also plays their mother in Black-ish. Gallery Raven-Symoné with Stymie in The Little Rascals.jpg|Raven-Symoné as Stymie's girlfriend with Stymie in 1994 family comedy film The Little Rascals. Celeb.raven.jpg|A young Raven-Symoné with Kermit the Frog in The Muppets at Walt Disney World. The Cheetah Girls.jpg|From left to right: Sabrina Bryan, Kiely Williams, Raven-Symoné, and Adrienne Bailon as The Cheetah Girls. Martin Lawrence Raven Symone CRT premiere.jpg|Raven Symone and Martin Lawrence at premiere of College Road Trip in March 2008. Raven-simone-premiere-of-foxs-empire.jpg|Raven Symone at premier of Fox's Empire in January 2015. Raven Symone Disney Channel ID 2017.jpg|Raven-Symone in a Disney Channel Wand ID in April 2017. Raven-Symone RDMA.jpg|Raven-Symone attending the 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards. Raven Symone Tribeca19.jpg|Raven-Symone attending the 2019 Tribeca Film Fest. es:Raven-Symoné Category:1980s births Category:African American people Category:Singers Category:Singer-songwriters Category:People Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:That's So Raven Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:The Princess Diaries Category:The Proud Family Category:Kim Possible Category:Fillmore! Category:Cory in the House Category:Hannah Montana Category:The Suite Life Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:The Lion King Category:Ice Princess Category:Disney Fairies Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:People from Georgia Category:College Road Trip Category:Zenon Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy Category:K.C. Undercover Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:American people Category:Comedians Category:Dancers Category:Producers Category:Television hosts Category:Raven's Home Category:Ella Enchanted Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Miramax Films Category:Big City Greens Category:Songwriters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Comics Category:Fox Category:Sister Act Category:The Muppets Category:Playhouse Disney Category:ABC